The Ultimate Wedding Disaster
by SakuraTannaTakashi
Summary: Kagome and Souta head to the Takashi manor to help prepare a wedding for the second eldest of the familly,who she never met before. Sakura, the youngest Takashi and a close friend of Kagome, hates the bride and is dead set on splitting them up. And Kagome is the perfect piece to the ultimate puzzle to destory a wedding. Add lots of kids and it will be the Ultimate Wedding Disaster
1. Meetin' Everyone

_'Dear Kagome Higurashi,_

_It is urgent that you report to Hong Kong, to visit your best friends here and help out with planning the Takashi wedding of a lifetime. If you do not accept then we will be forced to come and drag you kicking and screaming bloody murder. You have two weeks to get here. You may bring your brother Souta if you wish but please hurry up and get here because we all miss you so much!_

_~With Love _

_Sakura Takashi_

_Sango Houshi_

_Miroku Houshi_

_Aiko Houshi_

_Yuki Hayashi _

_(Yura was here but she didn't want to sign her name)_

_Kouga Ookami_

_Ayame Ookami _

_Daiki Ookami'_

_P.S HURRY UP HIGURASHI, I'M DROWNING IN KIDS!'_

Kagome snorted as she pushed a few clothes, a dress or two and basic needs into a duffel bag. Kagome Higurashi, by day, high school teenage girl, working at a small hotdog and ice-cream shop, by night, Miko Higurashi, famous model of the Higurashi's.

She was smaller than most girl's but her body was of a goddess to most men. She had long raven hair reaching her back and big brown eyes and nice tan features.

She was only 19 years old, a legal adult but worked with her parents a bit. Her parents were in the movie and products business (Aka they shoot movies and sold stuff) She was in a few movies but only a few times as a guest appearance with her little brother, the real star of the movies.

Souta Higurashi, 15 year old kid, all time movie star and school boy. He had short black hair and his sister brown eyes and his 'manly' features were growing in. He was still pretty young when he was introduced in the movie business, staring in a few commercials at first, introducing Higurashi's products of course, before he got small parts in movies, then eventually working his way to the top of teen movie stars.

Souta was in the other room, packing his own duffel bag, but searching for his passport mostly.

"Souta! Let's go! I'm already packed!" she yelled as she zipped up her bag, both passports in her hand.

"Hold on, I'm looking for my passport!"

"I got it, let's go, shortie! We got a Takashi wedding to attend!" She said, carrying the duffel bag on one shoulder, her purse filled with over three hundred dollars in it, down the stairs.

"By the way, I've meant to ask you. Who's Sakura marrying?"

"She's not the one getting married! Her older brother is! I never met him but he and they're elder brother are like top in all business. "

"Oh really?"

"Yeah apparently he's marrying some sort of model, while the elder one is already married to another business woman and she's expecting twins!" Souta swung his duffel bag over his shoulder and ran down the stairs.

"Now hurry up, or we'll miss our plane!" Kagome ushered the teen out the door, into a waiting taxi.

"You left the note, right?" Souta asked. She nodded.

"I'm still not sure why Daddy hates Sakura so much." Souta said. "She's awesome, and she makes awesome pancakes!"

"He hates her because she always refuses his offers to appear in his movies. And plus her brothers' pulled their funds from one of our projects and it made me and you both have to go to public school for two years."

"Oh right... why didn't she?"

"Eh...she told me something about how the movies ruins people's images, expect children." Kagome shrugged.

"Ohh...how long till we get there?" Souta asked.

"To the airport, about an hour. To Hong Kong, China about four hours or more."

"Ughhh..."

"Play your DS game and quit the whining. It's very unbecoming of you."

"Screw you."

Kagome stuck out her tongue childishly at her brother who did it back but blew a raspberry.

"Ew! You got spit on me!"

"Ha ha!"

"Jerk!"

"Witch!"

"Booger brain!"

"Granny!"

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

"I will!"

"How?"

"With Sakura!"

"Well I'm screwed!"

"Damn right!"

_6 long hours of constant bickering and DS playing and fighting VS VS on they're game systems they brought._

"Thank God we're off that plane!" Kagome sighed, stretching as she and Souta grabbed they're luggage.

"Yeah, really. My back hurts."

"Well that's why you don't fall asleep, nearly upside down on a plane, honey." Kagome sighed.

"So when is Sakura and Sango suppose to pick us up?" Souta asked.

"They should already be here...maybe there was traffic."

"KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAGGGGOOOOOOOOM MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE~!" a voice screamed before Kagome was body slammed into the ground by a bulldozer.

"Kagome, omigosh! It's been forever! I missed you soo much! I can't believe you're actually here! " the bulldozer spoke. The bulldozer was none other that the famous Sakura Takashi.

By day, she was a babysitter for her friends' kids. By night she's a rock star and a pop idol, as well as a model for the Takashi's Co. Products on commercials. She had long black hair where on the edges she dyed white and red to look badass. She had light honey colored eyes, famous in the Takashi blood line. She wore a purple tube top with a small black jacket and black jean shorts and a pair purple converses on her feet.

On her hands were black fingerless gloves and around her neck, on a silver chain was a blue crescent moon lined in silver.

"Sakura, get off the poor girl! She just got here and we need her help with decorations and gift finding!" Sango Houshi yelled as she jogged up with her five year old daughter, Aiko, on her hip.

"Aw...okay! Souta!" Sakura squealed. She got off Kagome, grabbing Souta and twirling him around, hugging him, before letting him go and him twirling around before ending on the floor, his head and his world spinning.

"Sorry, Kagome. She ate too much sweets today but she'll calm down soon, I promise." Sango smiled, holding a hand out the young adult. She took it gladly and pulled herself up.

"It's fine. I'm still use to it. So, how's everything going on? Hey there, Aiko! Remember me?" She giggled at the little girl.

"Auntie Kaggy!" she squealed, squirming out of her mommy's arm into Kagome's welcoming arms in a big hug.

"Come on, Yuki's waiting for us in the car!"

"Yuki's here?"

" 'course he is! After all, he is one Inuyasha's close friends in business! Expect the nasty thing he calls a girlfriend is here too but she's back at the house." Sakura pipped in.

"Sakura, for the love of God, I asked you not to refer my girlfriend as a 'thing'." a male voice said.

"Yuki! You were suppose to wait in the car!" Sakura whined.

"Well, I have to be able to hug the guest of honor, of course." Yuki said.

Yuki's family had merged with the Takashi Co. a few years back. Yuki worked as Sakura's manager and worked closely with her elder brothers in certain 'specific' areas. His elder brother did little work in the field but he kept things under control. He was indeed Inuyasha's close friend and Sakura's best friend.

He had black jet hair, the edges dyed purple and blue, and his eyes were a deep blue. Around his neck were wire glasses on a string so he wouldn't lose them. He wore a white wife beater and a light blue cotton jacket that was folded at the sleeves and the buttons undone to show the wife beater and was wearing light blue jeans and sneakers and held a file under his right arm, looking very proffecial.

Yuki grinned at Sakura who tugged at his arm, telling him off for not waiting for them at the car. She eventually let go and he petted her head making her smile. Kagome grinned to herself, haf listening to Aiko and Sango explian everything that happened.

_'Those two would make a good couple. '_ She thought before tuning in on what Sango was saying.

"So, who is the lucky Takashi marrying?" She interrupted, handing Aiko to Souta.

"Kikyou..." Sakura answered,growling a bit, getting into the conversation. Even Yuki, who usually was very positive frowned at the name that was mentioned.

"Kikyou...who?" Kagome continued.

Sango sighed as she crossed her arms, closing her eyes in annoyance. "She's a pornstar and a model. " Kagome scrunched her face up like she had been sucking on a lemon.

"Ew."

"Ew, is right." Sakura muttered. Sakura was frowning, seemingly very irratted by the conversation's turn.

"Is she that bad?" Souta pipped in, patting Aiko who was hugging Souta and giggling her head off.

"She makes Yura seem like a golden heart little angel." Sango said.

"Don't even compare Yura to her." Yuki defended.

"Anyway, just try to stay on her good side and don't raise your temper over what rating she's wearing." Sango sighed.

"I'm suddenly very worried." Kagome said. Sakura patted her back.

"Trust me...you'll get use to it. She's more of a handful then Yura is when she's piss drunk." Sakura said.

"Let's go already! We've got a time limit for parking!" Yuki said.

"That's why I said wait in the car!" Sakura said. Yuki just rolled his eyes. Kagome picked up her duffel bag and grabbed Souta's too since he was busy holding Aiko who was laughing up a storm.

They finally managed to get to the car (with no ticket) and got into it. Yuki was driving, Sakura in the passenger seat next to him. Sango sat on the left side with a window, holding Aiko in her lap while Kagome was in the middle and Souta on the other side of her.

"Okay, so Yuki and me were discussing earlier about a concert in Japan but the thing is..." Sakura sighed.

"Yura wants to go to America for our one year anniversary." Yuki said.

"I still don't see why you're taking your girlfriend whenever we go on tour. What's that saying. 'Business before pleasure?' " Sakura frowned.

"Sakura, it's just how Yura is, you know that she gets worried. Especially whenever we go out of town that I'm going to pick up some blonde bimbo to take her place." Yuki sighed. Sakura crossed her arms, pouting.

Kagome smiled at the two. _'Those two never change. _'

"So Sango, how has Kohaku been?" Souta asked.

"Oh, he's great. His surgery healed up nicely but he still has a little bit of a memory loss thing, but he's fine. That car accident really took him down." Sango sighed.

"Will he be well enough for a game of football?" Souta grinned. Sango and Kagome shared a look.

"We'll see..." Sango answered.

"Boys..." Kagome and Sango said at the same time before laughing, making Sakura and Yuki glanced behind them, wondering what the heck was so funny.

-3-

Finally, after twenty long minutes and Yuki making a wrong turn on purpose to spite Sakura, they made it to the Takashi Manor.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kagome and Souta yelled as they got out of the car.

"Oh right, this is the first time you guys came here!" Sakura laughed. Sango rolled her eyes.

"WELCOME TO THE TAKASHI MANOR!" Sakura laughed in a loud voice.

"It's like fucking castle! It's bigger then our mansion!" Kagome exclaimed.

"That's why its called a 'manor' " Yuki poked in.

"Shall I give you the tour?" Sakura snorted. Two maids came running out, bowing and taking the duffel bags from the Hirugashi sibllings.

"These are the Hirurashi's. Put the boy's bag in Kohaku's room. Put hers in the room between mine and Sango's, please and thank you." Sakura explained. The two maids nodded, smiling before going back up the long, long stone stairs.

"Jeevas...it's huge!" Kagome said still in complete awe of the grand mansion. They trudged up the long stone stairs up to the gigantic door.

"It's six floors, counting the basement, seventeen bathrooms, not counting the main bedrooms, three gaming rooms for the kids when I or Inuyasha babysits which all have a different system of entertainment, a home theater, two living rooms, three dining rooms, a huge ass ball room on the first floor where the piano is." she grinned at Kagome as she kept talking.

"The main living room has a karoke machine by the way which is on this floor. Two kitchens, one for the cooks and the other for us to cook things ourselves. About thirty-three cleaning maids, all ordered in a certain part of the manor, about twenty-eight gardeners for the front, back and the one of the roof gardens. Five cooks also by the way that rotate around the week."

"There's a pool and a hot tub in the backyard which a water slide, a mini play ground for the kids, my own special touch. A rose garden maze, ordered by this fella." Sakura said, going through the house, everyone in toll and pointing to Yuki,

"What can I say? I love roses." Sakura smirked and continued.

"Six studies and work rooms (which are pretty much the same thing) one on each floor. Also a confrence room where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hold some of they're meetings on the third floor...um...oh a recording studio on the fith floor where Yuki and me work together for songs with the band I work with sometimes. Am I forgetting anything? Oh right, there's phones everywhere and I mean _everywhere, _one phone in each room. Oh and we have two elevators. Am I forgetting anything?" She smiled, stopping in front of a large oak door.

Kagome and Souta just stared in utter shock.

"You guys...are freaking loaded!"

"Well, its pays for a girl to be the youngest sibling of the kings of the CEO's of the business world. Daddy and Mommy are out traveling for more business and won't be back till the wedding, if they're lucky. Hojo and Yumi won't be here with they're son, Fuyu till a month and the Ookami's are already here but Ayame went out with some of her business friends for lunch and Kouga is probably is in the gaming room on this floor with his son." Sakura explained.

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, probably inside or with Kouga." Sakura said. "Ready to meet the heads of the house, Kagome?" Sakura smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "Time to meet the one who's getting married!"

Before Kagome could answer, Sakura opened the door and stuck her head in. She then flung the doors open, waltzing right in. Two young men were obviously holding a meeting with much older men about whatever but it was obvious Sakura could care less.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! I have brought the fair maiden from the land of Japan and her little midget servant!" Sakura stated proudly. The two men glanced up.

"That's great, Sakura. But can we meet them later, we're in the middle of a meeting?" The shorter one said. He had long black hair, Sakura's eyes and woke a business suit, but obviously bored with meeting and he was frowning on top of that.

He was incredibly handsome and probably in his mid-twenties.

The taller one was quiet and quite pale. He also had black hair that was even longer but more silky then his younger sibling's hair. He had it tied back in a tight ponytail and had reading glasses on his face and also wearing a suit. He was also very handsome and was obviously the eldest. Could be thirty something

"Stop being boring and meet your guests!" Sakura said. She nodded to the older men. "Gentlemen."

"Sakura..." the younger pratically whined.

"Uncle Inu!" Aiko screeched, pratically tearing herself out of Souta's arms and racing over the man, wrapping her small arms around his pants leg as best as she could. "Come play! Come play. Uncle Inu!" she squealed, tugging at his pants legs. His face soften and he shot a glance at his older brother a sign saying _'Help, I'm losing the battle!_

The elder brother sighed, taking off his reading glasses.

"Gentlemen, I suppose we may continue this meeting another time." He tugged off his pony tail, using his fingers to brush out his hair, as a sign of defeat. Sakura smirked.

"Tai!" The elder barked. A maid came in.

"Show these gentlemen out if you will, and tell Mai to bring us tea in the main living room. And get the boys and they're children off the systems before they break them and send them there."

"Yes, M'lord." the girl bowed and did as he said.

"Come on, I gotta introduce to you my bestest friend ever!" Sakura giggled. Yuki snorted to himself, realizing how quickly the men gave in to Sakura.

As soon as everyone (besides Kouga and Miroku) were in the living room, Sakura started the introduction.

"This is my best friend from high school, Kagome Hirugashi and she brought her adorable little brother along, Souta! Kagome, Souta, these are my older brothers! Inuyasha, the shortie over there, and Sesshomaru, the tall giant over there."

"Sakura you're the shortest adult here." Yuki pointed out.

_Awkward silence_

_Chirp Chirp_

"JERK! I AM NOT SHORT! I'M A PERFECTLY NORMAL HEIGHT!" Sakura snarled, raising her nails and hands, intending on chocking her manager.

"Nice to meet you both! Sakura's told me a lot about you!" Kagome said, looping her arm around Sakura's waist so she couldn't grab Yuki.

"Aw, so you're the famous Hirugashi who's kept our sister in line. I suppose we should thank you for teaching her some manners." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha took a good look at her, his eyes widening a bit.

"Wait...Hirauashi...right the ones from the movie business and Miko the model!" Inuyasha said, as Aiko climbed into his lap and he started bouncing her on his knee.

"Yeah, that's me! You're not planning on kidnapping us are ya?" Kagome choked.

"Actually, we may have to." Inuyasha said. Kagome widen her eyes, before he gave a small chuckle. "I'm joking."

"KAGOME, IT'S BEEN SO LONG, MY DARLING!" A voice yelled before two men grabbed the poor girl, freeing Sakura to attack her manager. Kouga, a young man in the hunting business and a merger with the Takashi's and Miroku, a doctor who often asked for a raise from the Takashi's in they're hospital.

They squeezed the poor girl to the bone.

"C-can't breathe!" Kagome coughed out. Sango pulled the boys off her.

"Jeez, you two are in your twenties and have a son and daughter! Give a good example in front of your kids!" Sango scoulded.

"AUNTIE KAGGIE!" Daiki, Kouga's dark haired son and with his mother's green eyes, ran up and glomped Kagome.

"Hey kiddo!"

"Oh how come you let him hug you like that but we can't?" Kouga questioned.

"You can, _one at a time._"Kagome said, hugging the four year old to death, before peeling Sakura off of Yuki and trying to untie his tie, that she had been using to choke him with.

"T-Thanks...Kag-ome." Yuki breathed.

"No problem. Come on sweet heart, go sit in the corner and think about what you did." Kagome scoulded Sakura.

"I'm a grown adult, and I don't need to-" she stopped as Kagome gave her the 'Stare of Doom' " fight you because I'm no match? I'll get right on it." Sakura sat down in the corner of the room, pouting.

Suddenly, Inuyasha started laughing and Sesshomaru even started chuckling.

"Y-You're a saint, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, standing up, patting Kagome on the back, laughing. "We're lucky to have you here to keep our baby sister in line!"

"Who you calling a baby!" Sakura snarled.

"Sakura, hush up and stay in the corner!" Kagome stared Sakura down.

"Y-yes ma'am." Sakura stuttered.

"YUUUUKKKKKIIII!"

"IIIINNNNNUUUU-BBBBBAAAABBBBYYY!"

"oh fuck..." Yuki muttered.

"Ah, here's comes the monster bride and her right hand dog." Sakura muttered loud enough for Kagome to here. Sango sighed as Miroku hid behind him and Kouga wrapped a arm protectively around Kagome's neck.

"Be prepared." he whispered as he pushed the kids behind him and Miroku.

"Ah, here comes my bride!" Inuyasha said, giving a tiny smirk, unlike the one he had been showing off earlier. A loud clatter of heels running on tile echoed through the house as the door to themain living room suddenly flung open.

Kagome gasped. "What. The fu-"

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUUUNNN! 'M BACK EVERYONE! PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY! :D**

**See ya later, Alligator~!**


	2. I'm sorry

**I'm sorry to inform my readers of my Inuyasha fanfictions but I have finally gotten over my sort of obsession over it. I know most of you were expecting me to update with a new chapter or at least an update when it will be** **uploaded but I'm afraid I can't do that. **

**I have lost all interest in Inuyasha fanfictions, including my own. I reread 'Kagome, Is That You?' and truth be told I didn't like how I wrote it and I didn't like the plot itself. It didn't make sense and I didn't enjoy reading it like I once did. **

**The text was blocky and most of the stuff I wrote made no sense what so ever. **

**And when I reread 'Good Girls can Break Hearts and Bones' I was like. ''The hell was I thinking?' **

**In the first chapter, it was the same problem I had with 'Kagome, Is That You?' The text was too close together and it made no sense when Kagome was singing and such. **

**As the story went on, I was glad to see my way of writing improve itself but I still didn't enjoy the plot, especially when I, myself came into the story and Kagome disappeared for a whole year. **

**It didn't make sense and it was stupid. (Though I did enjoy the Kingdom Hearts reference I put in there)**

**Though the recent chapter might be my best work, I have no interest in finishing it. Perhaps I will keep both stories on here, just to show how well my writing had improved. **

**I don't like the stories though and I may in future rewrite them if I ever get interested in Inuysha again. Heck, I may even write another chapter to the story. **

**I know I'm going to get a lot of hate mail for this but it this also goes for 'The Ultimate Wedding Disaster' I have only written a chapter of it and I have the next chapter only half written, not having any desire to finish it. **

**I hope you all can forgive me but I just cant do it. I'm more interested in Kuroshitsuji now and well, those stories are more Interesting than the Inuyasha stories. **

**But don't give up on me yet! You never know! I could get interested in Inuyasha again!**

**Ill try my best to get interested in it again, I promise but for now, read 'If the Ring Fits' and 'Just My Good Luck'. I hope those two stories will satisfy you until I can figure something out. **

**I love you guys and I'm really sorry. **

**_See ya later, Alligators!_**


End file.
